Chocolate milk
by Electric Lemon
Summary: Drinking three glasses of chocolate milk before a 4 1/2 hour test is not a smart idea. Geniuses sometimes do dumb things like that, especially Mello. Omorashi (peeing your pants). . Don't like don't read


Omofic

It was the day of the final exams at Whammy's house, and no one had studied harder than fourteen year old Mihael Keehl, more commonly known as Mello. Last night he had been up so late with his books he'd fallen asleep without brushing his teeth, changing into pajamas, or even using the bathroom.

"Ngh..." The blonde blinked open his eyes. Was it really morning already? Oh right today was the morning of the final exams, the ones that would determine who was first at Whammy's, and who was a just a loser.

Mello wouldn't lose this time. He was sure of it! Glancing at the clock on his nightstand he saw that he had about eight minutes to get ready. Damn

Springing up off the mattress Mello grabbed his hairbrush and started trying to smooth out his golden locks. He'd fallen asleep in his pitch black clothes which turned out too be convenient, because he didn't have to change. Cursing his roommate Matt, he wondered why the redhead hadn't woken him up. "Bloody idiot." He thought, vigorously brushing his teeth. He spat into the sink, only half noticing the dull ache in his bladder.

Charging downstairs to the breakfast table he took a seat next to Matt and started preparing himself a glass of chocolate milk, while at the same time shoving the toast Matt had just buttered for himself in his own mouth .

"Hey!" Mello's friend exclaimed upon seeing his breakfast seized from him. Matt was used to this though and started calmly preparing another slice.

"Why...din... You wake me up?" Mello growled through his bread.

"Figured you need your rest before the exams, you were up really late studying."

The blonde just let out an exasperated sigh and drowned his glass of chocolate milk, immediately starting to make another. After drinking that one he gulped down a third.

Upon standing up from the table, Mello noticed a discomfort below his stomach, and realized he probably should have gone to the bathroom before breakfast. Unfortunately there was no longer time for such things, as it was required that all the students be in their designated classrooms by eight o' clock.

Mello and Matt went their separate ways to the classrooms they were supposed to be in.

Mello sat down at a desk in the back corner of the classroom and spaced out as the rules about no cheating, no getting up, and no communicating with others during the test were announced.

Mello turned his head to his side as he heard the squeak of a chair and saw the boy who was (in his opinion) the albino scum of the earth.

He glared at Near who simply ignored him and took a small action figure out of his pocket and began waving it around.

"Hey you!" The class heard a voice shout. It was the teacher, Mr. Norman. Mr. Norman had fluffy grey hair, a mustache and cold steel eyes underneath thick bushy eyebrows.

"You! Near." He jabbed a finger across the room at the albino.

"Huh?" Near looked up innocently.

"No personal objects allowed!"

"You mean...this?" He held up his action figure.

"Yes!" Mr. Norman stomped across the room and snatched the toy from Near, stomped back to his desk and set it on the hardwood surface.

"Tch" snickered Mello, glancing at the boy adjacent to him.

Mr. Norman was the strictest teacher at the orphanage. He yelled the loudest and stomped so the classroom shook. He also had a batshit crazy fetish for following rules.

"Now does anyone else have any distracting personal objects that could potentially be used for cheating?"

No one said a word.

"Fine." The bushy eyebrowed teacher started passing out thick packets of paper that were the end of year exams. Testing would go on for four and a half hours with no stopping and no breaks.

Mello started answering questions, but five minutes into the test he felt another twinge in his bladder, worse than before. The blonde frowned at his discomfort, and shifted his position slightly so his thighs were pressed together.

He focused hard on the questions for about half an hour, but his bladder's predicament was steadily worsening by the minute. Mello gritted his teeth and nearly growled when he crossed his legs tightly and continued working on his exam. Upon remembering how much he drank at breakfast he mentally facepalmed, feeling almost panicked. Tch, panic. He was Mello. He could handle this.

Every so often he would glance at Near siting next to him. The white haired boy would sometimes peer over at him, but other than that he just concentrated on his papers

After two hours Mello had completed all the sections of the test that would determine what ranking he would get. Normally the second successor of L would have been going over everything he already filled out, scrutinizing each and every question. Now, the blonde could barely focus on anything but his full bladder. If he turned the test in now... Was there a slight chance he would be allowed to use the restroom? No. No way. Mr. Norman wouldn't let anyone out of the classroom until the four and a half hours were up, and there were still two more hours to go. Three wasn't anything he could do but sit there and hold it. Or try to at least...

Another half hour later, urge turned to full on desperation. He squirmed in his seat, noticing out of the corner of his eye Near looking at him curiously. At that moment Mello lost his concentration and felt the pressure below his stomach attempt to spill out out of him. Fortunately he jammed his fist between his legs to stop it just in time. Though it momentarily provided him with relief, the blonde was now much more panicked than before.

Near had already turned in his exam, and he was now growing bored since Mr. Norman still wouldn't give back his action figure. He had been observing Mello, watching quietly as the attractive boy completed his test. He noticed the way his hair fell to his shoulders like a golden curtain, his icy eyes squinted in concentration, how he kept squirming every minute or so...wait. Squirming? What the? The observant albino watched how he tapped his feet and kept shifting with his fists pressed into his thighs.

Near lowered his head to hide his devious smirk. This would be much more entertaining than waving around a toy.

Mello was obviously quite desperate at this point, and he was willing to take that slight chance that he might be allowed to go to the bathroom. Shakily he stood up and snatched up his papers, hesitantly taking a step forward. The boy walked down the the isle between the rows of desks, feeling as though everyone was watching him, though in actuality they were all still working their exams. Only Near had completed and turned in his. Mello noticed this and scowled for a moment; it was annoying to be second again, even for something as trivial as handing in a test.

When he finally made it to Mr. Norman's desk Mello placed his test pages in the paper.

"Umm..." He started feeling his face heat up. "Can I-"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shushed the grey haired teacher.

Mello flinched and drew backwards, feeling a hot spurt of liquid escape him. Panic stricken, he grabbed himself tightly with on hand, placing the other on the teacher's desk.

"Y-yes but-"

"No buts! Get back to yer seat!" Mr. Norman whispered harshly, jabbing a finger at the desk Mello was sitting in.

Having regained some control, the blonde was able to drag his feet back to his chair and sit down tensely.

He checked the clock. Damn! Still an hour left!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Near, wearing the creepiest fucking grin he'd ever seen. He'd-never seen the albino brat make a face like that, and frankly he nearly wet himself looking at it.

Wriggling uncomfortably in his chair, the blonde kept his eyes glued to the clock. Now there was less than half an hour left.

Teeth still gritted, Mello crossed and uncrossed his legs, not knowing that crossing them when sitting actually makes it worse. Still, he was glad that he had chosen the seat in the back corner, so no one really saw his desperation. No one, that is, except Near who was watching just as intently as ever, if not more so.

Minute long eternities later, there were finally only five minutes left. Despite the fact that there was a clock in the room, Mr. Norman felt the need to announce the amount of time remaining.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" He hollered. Mello had been so focused on not losing control of bodily functions that he had almost forgotten his surroundings and the teacher's voice came as a surprise.

Most people know that surprises and full bladders do not go well together at all.

Upon hearing the voice Mello jumped as he was jerked out of his own little world, and ended up losing control again, this time more than before a small stream if urine wetting the fabric and making a slight wet patch on his pants. Jamming both of his hands between his legs stopped the flow of liquid, but did not take away the wetness that on egged on his overfilled bladder.

He could feel tears of frustration and pain pooling in his eyes, but absolutely refused to let them fall.

Listening the ticking of the clock, Mello could practically feel Near's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look his way, for fear of seeing that disconcerting smirk again.

When there was finally only one minute left, Mello actually started wondering if he could even make it to the bathroom in his and Matt's room. He'd have to. Or else...well he didn't want to think of that partly because it would be completely humiliating, partly because it only made him want to go more...

Ten seconds...five...yes!

He leaped up from his chair and charged into a mass of students exiting the classroom, all talking of how hard the test was, and wondering what they were going to be ranked.

When Mello had leaped up from his chair and hurled himself into the stampede of young prodigies, he's ended up wetting himself a little more, and was silently grateful for his monochrome black outfit, which made any stains less noticeable.

After the exams it was lunchtime and then the rest of the day was free time so everyone was dashing to the the cafeteria.

The blonde raced down the hall, frequently, but not constantly needing to press his hand his between his thighs.

Down the hall...to the right...and up a staircase that led to the next floor where the students bedrooms were.

Unfortunately for Mello, he was running so fast that his bare foot skidded and slipped. He tumbled down the steps and landed in a heap on the ground, losing whatever restraint he had on the liquid in his more than full bladder.

"Mmnnn..." He moaned almost inaudibly. Holding himself even though it was too late. He shrank into the little alcove underneath the staircase and continued to release the contents of his bladder, completely soaking the most of his pants with pee and making a puddle all over the floor beneath him. Mello had closed his eyes while he let flow out what he had been holding in for so long, but as his bladder grew closer to being emptied, be blinked open the ice blue orbs as he felt embarrassment replace the overwhelming sense of relief he'd felt before.

He scanned the area to see if anyone had noticed what he had just done, he didn't see anyone except...

A flash of pure white that streaked by. Near had watched the entire thing.

Once again Mello ground his teeth together and ducked his head out from under the alcove. He couldn't believe what had just had remembered a boy in his class several years ago had wet himself during the exams, but it's different when your nine! His eyes stung with tears of shame and humiliation. No fourteen year old should still be having accidents like a child.

Realizing he probably didn't want to be caught with soaked pants near a puddle under the stairs, the blonde darted up the steps and ran into his room. Matt sat on his bed eating a sandwich he'd probably got at lunch and playing his DS.

"'Sup bro?" Said the redhead, not actually looking at his friend. The only reply was the slamming of dresser draws and the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Huh? Why would Mello be getting new clothes of the dresser in the middles of the day?

He emerged from the bathroom a minute later and shoved his dirtied garments in the hamper along with the other clothes.

Mello was glad nobody besides the contemptable little albino had seen his little...accident, but he now realized that he had probably failed the test, or at least gotten a lower score than Near, which basically counted as failing, at least in his book. He clenched his fists and felt salty tears spring into his eyes again.

Matt was curious now and looked up to see Mello looking upset.

"What happened?" He frowned.

Mello sighed and sat down. "Technically its all Near's fault..."

The chocoholic did like blaming things on Near, and his thinking was that if Near wasn't always beating him, he wouldn't stay up so late studying. If he did't stay up so late to study, he wouldn't accidentally sleep in. If he didn't sleep in, he would remember to use the bathroom, if he remembered to use the bathroom...accidents wouldn't happen...

Oh and speaking of Near..

An albino with a very bloody looking nose walked into the cafeteria.

"Near!" Linda exclaimed "Ohmigosh what happened to your nose? Did Mello do it again?"

"Yeah"...he said. "Mello did it..." Near went up to one of the tables and started making a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, trying not to think of what Mello had done recently. He didn't want to get a nosebleed again, and spray blood all over his sandwich...

-  
My first omorashi fic! :D I hadn't seen any Mello omo so I made some and I'm sorry if it sux but its almost 11:30 at night and I was up at six XP Near will most likely be my next victim! :-3


End file.
